<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Важно by ogmantoine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106737">Важно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine'>ogmantoine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Routine, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmantoine/pseuds/ogmantoine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда важно, просто до чёртиков важно посидеть одному...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Важно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано и впервые выложено (на фикбук) 8.03.2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда важно. Просто до чёртиков важно посидеть одному в полузаброшенном подвале "апартаментов Эддисона" и отдохнуть от всей той бугуртни, которая творится вокруг тебя двадцать четыре часа в сутки.</p><p>Важно прислониться затылком к автомату со снэками и ощутить приятный холодок металла, растекающийся сотней мурашек по коже. Хорошо, если Пых не придет проверить, привезли ли новые батончики. Он ведь прекрасно знает, что с утра скупил весь двухдневный запас сладостей, и всё равно почему-то ежечасно бегает на цоколь. Наверное, ему это... Важно?</p><p>Знаешь, приятно заботиться о мелочах. Когда твоя главная проблема в жизни - это невыполнения домашка по математике и злая училка, которую ты на дух не переносишь, а не ватага призраков в твоём собственном доме, старые мутки которых разруливать приходится почему-то тебе. По началу это даже кажется прикольным, и ты испытываешь драйв от приливающего в кровь адреналина, а потом... А потом ты устаешь, и нескончаемая череда головоломок уже не занимает так, как раньше. Хочется нормальной, спокойной жизни.</p><p>Однако Салли не жалуется. Он привык к тому, что происходит в "апартаментах", хотя хуже всего становится, именно когда <em>привыкаешь.</em></p><p>Вещи становятся такими обыденными, что Салли даже не удивляется, когда дверь в единственную жилую квартиру в подвале открывается (хотя так подумать, какого черта?), и из нее выглядывает патлатая голова Ларри:</p><p>— Ёпт! — парень вздрагивает от неожиданности, напарываясь на сидящего на полу Салли. — Какого хера, чел?!</p><p>— Тот же вопрос, — голубоволосый подтягивает колени к груди, чтобы его друг больше не смог запнуться о его ноги. — Почему ты не в школе, Сал? — задаёт резонный вопрос Ларри. Глаза его лихорадочно ищут, на чём остановить взгляд, а пальцы выбивают частую дробь по дверной ручке.</p><p>Салли смотрит на приятеля своими большими голубыми глазами, высоко задирая голову, и долго думает, что ответить. Наконец он выдает лучшее, что сумел родить его мозг после получаса сидения на холоде:</p><p>— Я заебался.       </p><p>Ларри коротко улыбается и опускается рядом, обхватывая одной рукой друга за худые плечи.</p><p>— Понимаю, чувак. Такое бывает. Нам всем иногда нужен отдых. Хотя моя мама так не считает.</p><p>— Лиза вообще не любит сидеть без дела, — замечает Салли, стараясь не потеть так сильно и не акцентировать внимание на руке Ларри, непринужденно свисающей к его груди.</p><p>— Да она законченный трудоголик, — смеётся Джонсон, и Салли кажется невозможным, что Ларри может вот так просто рассмеяться над какой-нибудь ерундой. — А я вот совсем не такой. Наверное, это от отца, — Ларри смолк, тупо опустив глаза в пол.      </p><p>Салли снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Нельзя было начинать этот диалог. Ларри ранит упоминание об отце, а Фишер, дурак, даже не может придумать, как утешить своего лучшего и единственного друга. Салли-кромсали, иначе и не скажешь.</p><p>— Слушай, Ларри, — он с трудом проглатывает комок в горле и, встряхнув голубыми хвостиками, выдает стандартное. — не переживай так. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>— Да нахер мне это "будет", Сал? Мне-то важно настоящее. Этот момент, в котором всё точно не "хорошо", а если мне хреново сейчас, то на будущее я плевать хотел.       </p><p>Салли чувствует, как от стыда его щёки (а точнее то, что от них осталось) покрываются краской, и ему искренне становится интересно, может ли быть что-то краснее кусков живого мяса.</p><p>— Прости, — комочек проталкивается чуть глубже в горло, у Сала кружится голова и горят уши. — Что может сделать этот момент немного лучше... для тебя?</p><p>Ларри пожимает плечами, бросая на друга взгляд широко открытых чёрных глаз:</p><p>— Не знаю. Может, арахисовая паста?</p><p>Паста? Салли озадачен. Ради Ларри, он, конечно, хоть за птичьим молоком, но где достать арахисовую пасту, когда автомат с едой пуст? Идти к соседям? Одолжить у призрака из 504-й?</p><p>— Я понятия не имею, где её взять, честно, чел... — хлопает ресницами голубоволосый, таращась на Ларри, который почему-то так загадочно ухмыляется. — Что ты задумал, колись! — чувствуя в этой коварной полуулыбке подвох, Салли пытается вывести друга на чистую воду, с явным сожалением спихивая его руку с плеча и слабо толкая Ларри кулаком в бедро.       </p><p>Патлатый дробно хохочет:</p><p>— Ты расследуешь сложнейшие заварушки, а всё равно остаёшься дураком. На, смотри, — он разворачивает Салли к гладкой блестящей поверхности автомата со снеками, в которую при желании можно смотреться как в зеркало, и парень, хоть и с трудом, но разглядывает на своей маске, как раз в углу отверстия для рта, маленькое коричневатое пятнышко и тыкает в него пальцем, ещё не до конца осознавая, что имел в виду его бро. — Понял теперь? — Ларри приходится сильно сутулиться, чтобы быть на одном уровне с другом и иметь возможность заглянуть в его глаза, и, прежде чем Салли успевает что либо сообразить, Джонсон прижимается горячими губами к холодной маске, и сладковатый вкус арахиса на его языке смешивается с противным, похожим на штукатурку веществом. — Вот теперь ништяк, — как ни в чем не бывало изрекает Ларри, едва оторвавшись от голубоволосого, но неприлично счастливая улыбка выдает его с головой.       </p><p>Салли ошарашенно смотрит на парня, ещё не решив окончательно, что думать по поводу произошедшего и думать ли вообще.</p><p>— Да ладно, круто же было, — лукаво улыбается Ларри, косясь на озадаченного приятеля. — Этот момент определенно спасен.       </p><p>Что ж, если Ларри это доставляет, то почему бы и нет? Ведь он его лучший друг (друг ли?), а душевное состояние друзей всегда было важно для Салли.</p><p>— Неплохо, — соглашается парень, кивая головой. — В следующий раз я буду знать, что ты любишь арахис.</p><p>— И тебя, — шепотом добавляет Ларри, но Салли его уже не слышит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>